


A single flower

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in between episode 14 and 15. Tsukasa started musing about Natsumikan. "Perhaps it's because she was the only girl in the group..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A single flower

**Author's Note:**

> Another Flower prompt from toku100. First attempt on Decade.

"Haa... my body felt awkward!" Natsumi exclaimed as she sat beside Tsukasa. Tsukasa glanced at her concerned; remembering that she had been possessed by the three Imagins several times earlier, not to mention unexpectedly transformed into Den-O and fought him. Having to experience all that... it must have taken a toll on her. He himself felt the strain after that first Imagin and later these three took possession of him.

 _But considering it was Natsumikan... it might not matter much, perhaps?_  After all, Natsumi was not that weak... seeing as how often she had manhandled him. It WAS amusing a bit to see her not being in control of herself.

"Tsukasa! What're you doing? Pay attention to people talking, will you?" Natsumi suddenly spoke as she elbowed him. Tsukasa stopped chuckling as the little girl calling herself Hana glanced back towards them before continue to introduce the others to them.

Urataros, Kintaros and Ryuutaros. The names somehow sounded like it have been derived from some old folktales. No wonder each of them had that kind of personality. Still, seeing them possessing people and making them behave completely different from their usual attitude was weird. Tsukasa glanced towards Natsumi again.

" _I would like my Natsumikan returned, please..._ "

Tsukasa cringed.  _Did Natsumikan hear it that time?_

Tsukasa hastily look away as Natsumi glared at him again for being distracted. Hana continued explaining about the nature of this Den-O world.

Nah, it must have been  _that_  particular situation. It was not as if he had feelings for Natsumikan. No, nothing of that!

Perhaps it was because Natsumikan had been the only girl in the group aside from Yuusuke and her grandfather. That should be the reason. You cannot help it if you only have a single flower amongst several bugs... wait, he was no bug! Yuusuke is, kinda... a beetle perhaps. NOT him—and why did he started thinking about this anyway?

Tsukasa mentally shook his head as he tried to focus on what Hana was saying. Yes, this was no time to ponder on unnecessary things... especially on Natsumikan, of all things. It must be the after effects of possessions. You start thinking weird things. That should be it.

Yeah, definitely.


End file.
